Dream Weaver
by Acemitrical
Summary: Dan Avidan/reader. You're taking a big risk moving out to LA to Perdue your dreams. You knew it was going to be exciting, you didn't know the excitement was going to start on the plane ride there. (Rated m for later chapters)
1. Long Flight Ahead

You made your way onto the plane at a slow pace, irritating the other people boarding by slowing down progression of the line. But it wasn't as though you didn't have the right to be nervous. You're leaving your home state to persue your dreams in California.

Your anxiety flared up as you went over your situation in your head. You're going to leave all friends and almost all family to try to make it in the music business in the Los Angeles area of all places in your first year out of college. The whole idea in itself was incredibly risky. Though initially you were going to attempt to do the same in NY, your cousin who moved near LA a few years ago offered to let you stay with him while trying to make it instead of going it alone in the big apple. Which made sense, but NY was a bit closer to home. You'd be a lot farther away from everything you knew in California.

'Just breath.' you thought to yourself, 'Just take a few deep breaths, and find your seat.' You lugged yourself to the second to last row with your small but heavy suitcase and large handbag. (You could only afford having one bag not be a carry on, your parents offered to ship heavy things like your bed, shelves, and decorations so you promised you'd pay for your regular bags on your own.)

To be fair, the handbag was only for things to keep you entertained during the 4 1/2 hour flight. It's only contents were your phone, headphones, psp, games for said psp, and a sketch pad with pencils.

Checking your phone you see that the plane is due to take off in about fifteen minutes, and decide now would be a good time to put on your headphones and start drawing. Both of activities had proven to help ease you whenever you felt uncomfortable or worrisome, and soon you zoned out into your art.

You barely registered the person that had seated themselves in the aisle seat next to you or the departure, too busy focusing on a juicy guitar rift making its way towards your eardrum and how to curve the lines on the paper just so. The weight of the new life ahead of you melted away and you almost completely forgot where you were, until you felt someone tap against your shoulder.

Suspecting it was just the stewardess asking if you'd like a snack, you only pull one headphone off your ear, leaving them at a somewhat awkward angle but the other still audible, and don't look up from your paper.

"Hm?" You say.

"That's really cute."

That voice sounded so familiar. It sounded a lot like...but I couldn't be.

You look up and try to make yourself look as nonchalant as possible, only to fail as it's exactly who you thought it'd be. Dan Avidan. And in all honesty, you're pretty sure he's caught on to you knowing about him after the whole 4 seconds of just you staring at him.

You had absolutely no idea what to say to him. Your mind was completely blanket, aand to be honest you'd forgotten what he even said to you to grab your attention in the first place. So you say the only word you can think of.

"What?"

"...I said that's really cute."

You realize he's talking about your drawing. You quickly look down to your paper. He's right. You'd been drawing a little ram who's body was round and fluffy like a cloud with little stubby feet that were barely visible due to the wool and horns so tightly swirled and rounded off they reminded you of cinnamon rolls. Very cute, downright adorable in fact.

"Yeah...um, th-thanks. Thank you."

"No problem" He says, and directs his attention to the book he has open in his hands.

You've got a feeling this flight is going to be a lot longer than you initially thought.


	2. No Mere Mortal

Here you are, trapped next to one of your favorite minor internet celebrities for 4 1/2 hours. Your stress levels immediately shot back up. This certainly wasn't a situation that you had mentally prepared for before leaving home. You quickly looked away and took a few deep breaths, (trying to be as unnoticeable as possible) and decided not to talk to him for the rest of the trip.

It wasn't that you thought that he wouldn't like you because you're a fan, because he'd stated multiple times that he knows he owes everything he has today to his fanbase, but because he'd probably want to just be left alone at the moment.

You glanced back at him. He looked to be rather tired, with day old stubble and hair that had somehow went from its usually fluffy mass to a partial rats nest. He looked like he'd just rolled out of bed and onto the plane. He was quietly reading what looked to be a selection from the Game of Thrones series. He looked relaxed, at peace. You wouldn't bother him with what you knew he'd heard a thousand times before. And because the airport you departed from was in Chicago, one could assume he was at a convention for the weekend, meaning his life was nothing but fans for the whole weekend.

You returned to your sketch pad and readjusted your headphones, hoping to continue drawing for the rest of your flight to distract yourself from the man sitting next to you. And it worked, until your phone died an hour later.

You could draw without your music, but you found that the music is what would help you really zone in and ignore the world around you, which is what you needed. Maybe gaming could help?

You pulled out your psp. You'd be lying if you said you were particularly good at video games, getting by with sheer tenacity and no skill the majority of the time, but you enjoyed them nonetheless.

You began to play your capcom arcade games collection, starting out with some street fighter and skipping around from game to game for a while, until you saw IT. The most difficult game you'd ever had the displeasure of experiencing: Super Ghouls and Ghosts.

Normally, you would have told this game to go fuck itself. The game gave you nothing but hours of frustration, but you'd finished most of the other games you'd brought with you. It's not like you'd actually get invested or anything. It was just something to pass the time.

You actually ended up surprising yourself on one of your first tries, not dying until the totem pole level hazards.

"You got a lot further that time."

you heard HIM say.

How long had he been watching you? You did your best to calm your nerves and tried to answer him as nonchalantly as possible.

"Yeah, well it's about time. I've been playing for a while now."

"I do hope you don't plan on beating this game, though. No mere mortal can."

"Who's to say I'm mortal? Don't act like you know me, sir, we've only just met." You said, slowly easing into the conversation.

"Oh, how rude of me." he giggled, "You're right. I don't even know your name."

You sighed heavily in frustration as you tried to evade one of the wolves on the screen and failed. You could hear him snicker next to you.

"My name's (y/n)"

"(y/n)." Your name sounded so sweet in his voice. "Well, it figures such a pretty lady would have pretty name."

Your face suddenly felt like it was on fire, and there was no way he didn't notice. You looked at him and tried your best to actually make eye contact with him and say something.

The best reply you could come up with was "Oh, I um...okay."

Looking back to the screen, you realized you must have died at some point during his compliment. You hadn't even noticed.

"Fuck." you whispered.

"I'm Dan by the way." he said, obviously amused by your small outburst.

You already knew this about him of course, amongst many other things. So you decided to go with something generic and polite.

"It's nice to meet you, Dan."

He smiled at you and your heart nearly melted. Luckily, you only had to play dumb about who he was until you got off the plane, right?


End file.
